Game Genie Input Clones
Introduction to Game Genie Once you attach your Game Genie to your game and put that into the Nintendo Entertainment System, you're greeted with the Game Genie before starting the game. It displays the following inputs: Top Column - A E P O Z X L U Bottom Column - G K I S T V Y N On the bottom, there are 24 empty slots. When you select a letter, it will display on a slot and it will be part of a code. How to get access to the Input Clones Input clones are not accessible with a regular Game Genie, since they take place in the empty slots. If you were to select the slots, it wouldn't work. To unlock these input clones, you would need to get two Game Genies. While you're on the first Game Genie, insert the code ESYYSE and press start. Once you do that, the second Game Genie will unlock inputs 17 to 40. For inputs 17 and 18, they already have sprites for their placeholder. The empty slot is the 17th placeholder, and your hand is the 18th placeholder. 19 to 40 doesn't have a placeholder. So if you were to select them, the Game Genie would be covered in pixels. It will then finish processing and select the input within ten seconds, or it will result in crashing. To speed the process up, you would need to have its sprites removed so it can't attempt to display a nonexistent placeholder. The code to that is NVSYLA. Deep information about the Input Clones Inputs 17 to 24 will continue the pattern and will substitute as the inputs in the first row. The same can be said with inputs 25 to 32, as they will mimic the second row inputs. Then to finish it off, 33-40 will copy the inputs of the first row to complete the pattern. Seven of them will not work. Inputs 19, 23, 29, 31, 33, 35, and 37 crashes your Game Genie. Therefore, you can only use seventeen of them, if you chose to tinker with them. Those inputs are 17, 18, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 39, and 40. Technical Notes The list of inputs would be as followed: First Column: A E P O Z X L U Second Column: G K I S T V Y N Third Column: A E -- O Z X -- U Fourth Column: G K I S -- V -- N Fifth Column: -- E -- O -- X L U The inputs A, E, O, Z, X, L, U, G, K, I, S, V, and N each have duplicates. So if you substituted any letter with clones on a code, it would work exactly the same. 6-Character Codes A-Clone A 0x0 Z-Clone A 0x2 L-Clone A 0x3 G-Clone A 0x4 I-Clone A 0x5 E-Clone A 0x8 E-Clone B 0x8 O-Clone A 0x9 O-Clone B 0x9 X-Clone A 0xA X-Clone B 0xA U-Clone A 0xB U-Clone B 0xB K-Clone A 0xC S-Clone A 0xD V-Clone A 0xE N-Clone A 0xF (THIS WILL BE UPDATED WITH SCREENSHOTS RELEVANT TO THIS SUBJECT. COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK!) The codes and input clones were found by me. Category:Hardware Category:Articles in need of images